


忘鸟爱

by sandeery0916



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于你繁星
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeery0916/pseuds/sandeery0916
Summary: 你的存在驱散新鲜空气，你的影响让我哀伤叹气我常幻想能搬去极地，把你我的故事冻成回忆可我决心忘记，便不再记起我爱着的你，早已经离去
Relationships: 于斌/郑繁星, 斌星
Kudos: 12





	忘鸟爱

【斌X星】

注：设定是之前那篇文里某星没有告白成功，由此延伸开的另一个版本的故事。与之前的文毫无关系，是新的展开。  
年上 / 狗血 / 微虐向 /高H预警。  


01#

于斌回到家的时候已经将近夜晚11点。  
客厅黑漆漆，他以为没有点灯，走近才发现沙发旁那盏星星造型的小台灯亮着微弱的光。没有听到多余的声响，于斌想当然认为对方应该早就睡下了。于是把自己黑色的外套脱下顺手扔在了沙发靠背上，继而换下拖鞋，朝着自己房间走去。  
  
巨大的落地窗还开着，窗帘有一下没一下的随风摆动着，夜空挂着一轮皎洁的明月，借着月光把自己的半边脸照的透亮。于斌没有多想，刷的把最外侧的窗纱一拉，遮住了一小半光亮。  
而后走向房间另一侧的镜子，对着捋了捋凌乱的头发，开始拉扯被勒了一天的领带，扯到一半卡住了，于斌有点不耐烦的皱了皱眉，停顿的半晌，身后传来开门的声音——  
于斌停下动作，回过头，便看到这样的场景。  
繁星杵在门口，双手揉了揉自己的脸颊，低着头看不清表情。  
于斌不解，顾不上脖子间打结的领带，径直朝门口走了过去。  
等繁星回过神来的时候，就撞上对方近在咫尺的高大身影，猛的踉跄了几步。  
"额……"  
"这么晚了，怎么还不睡？"  
温柔的声线在自己头顶响起，繁星一瞬间有些恍惚。  
"嗯……"弱弱的抬起头，推了推眼镜，瞄了眼身前的人。  
"怎么了？今天跟你朋友们玩的不开心吗？"  
夏末，毕业的季节。  
繁星约好跟自己同班的几个好朋友一起去了附近有名的度假村游玩，庆祝各自脱离残酷的高中岁月，从早到晚吃喝玩乐好不尽兴。却只有繁星一个人心里总是闷闷不乐，晚上别人一起在海边烧烤，自己却独自坐在一边喝奶茶。为什么是奶茶，因为繁星不会喝酒，又不喜欢那种异样的味道，他喜欢甜甜的，喝进肚子里会觉得心里也是甜甜蜜蜜的。可是今天的他喝了好几杯奶茶，心里却还是甜不起来。

"没有不开心……"  
"那怎么啦？"于斌松了口气，露出了以往的笑容。  
"我……我……"继续揉着自己的脸颊。  
于斌疑惑，弯腰低下头看向他，只见对方往日白嫩的脸颊怎的就变红了？  
于斌伸手掰开繁星的两个小爪子，鼻间传来一阵似有若无的酒精味……不由得一惊，"你，你喝酒了？"  
"额……嗯……"乖乖点了点头。  
"你还好吗？怎么这么晚酒还没醒？要不要给你煮……"话还没说完，对面的小人倏的抬起头，对上于斌关切的眼神。  
"我不要……我……我没事的……哥哥……"  
于斌闻言，松开抓着他的手，暂且放下了心。  
"好吧，那你早点睡，玩一天肯定累坏了～"说完正打算转身继续纠结自己没扯下来的领带时，突然自己的手臂就被繁星一把抓住。  
于斌下意识停住，回过头，便对上他的目光炯炯有神地看向自己。  
总觉得哪里不太对劲。  
可是又想不出来哪里不对。  
于斌心里一团乱麻，剪不断，理还乱。  
  
"有……有事？"  
繁星没回答，只轻轻点了点头。  
"有什么事？一定……要现在说？"  
繁星继续点头。  
结果又沉默了好一阵子，繁星才鼓起勇气般说道，"哥哥，我有话跟你说……"  
"嗯，你说，我听着～"于斌用另一只空着的手继续解领带。  
"其实……"  
"嗯？"啊终于找到打结的地方了。  
"其实我……"  
"你什么？"手指好不容易把纠缠在一起的那一边扯出来，于斌正高兴着，便被繁星接下来说出的那句话，震惊得愣在原地好久都没有动作。  
"我喜欢……你……我说，我喜欢你……"  
我喜欢你，  
我喜欢你，  
我喜欢的，是你。  
心里那座好不容易建造起来的堡垒，瞬间轰塌。  
  
这次不再逃避，繁星在跨出这一步之前便早已暗下决心。日复一日被这须弥的情愫压抑的喘不过气来着实不好受，明明每天能看到对方，却还是难受的要命。人生中的第一次暗恋来的轰轰烈烈又难以捉摸——  
怕他知道，又怕他不知道，更怕他知道又假装不知道……现在自己已经不知道到底是不是恨不得他知道……  
于斌回来之前，繁星一个人在房间里折腾斟酌了半天，一会儿在床上翻滚，一会儿跑到窗边看星星，看着看着就想起对方的脸……犹豫了半天，繁星起身奔去了厨房，拉开冰箱，拿起易拉罐就喝……  
导致这会儿肚子有点胀，脑袋也有点重，脸也开始发红，莫名开始怀疑喝酒真的有用吗，真的能壮胆么。  
大概是自己骗自己吧。  
  
  
于斌愣在原地仿佛一个世纪之久，才渐渐有了动作。一手移开繁星正抓着自己的手，一手在暗处握成了拳。  
"你……你是喝酒喝糊涂了吧？小家伙～我......你……弄错了吧？"  
于斌嘴边的笑容渐渐消失，取而代之的是一脸的不解和慌乱。  
繁星不慌不忙的，自顾自说了下去，"我没弄错，不然我为什么要进来找你？"  
"为什么要特地进来找你，为什么要特地跟你说这样的话呢？"  
"……"  
"可是……"于斌抬眸，眼前的人儿却低下头去。  
"而且……来不及了……"  
"什么来不及？"  
"喜欢你的心思……已经……已经到这儿了……"说着用手在自己额前比划了下，"再也……已经……再也藏不住了……"  
像是盛水的玻璃瓶，喜欢你的心思已经像水一样，一天天日复一日满溢，一不小心就能晃荡出来。想不出办法了，只能分给你，兴许这样自己心里能够好受一点，繁星这么想着。  
于斌一下子噎住了。  
千想万想也猜不到，会等到这样的表白。心里还在打鼓，不知道如何回应小孩儿炙热的爱意，正移开目光打算解释一番，却被脖子间突然的力道吓了一跳。  
如果说表白只是繁星酒后的一个小玩笑，那么接下来的动作，却让于斌实实在在的感受到了，对方是真的，想要告诉自己，什么是真正的喜欢，什么是爱，一遍遍的反复强调着。  
黑暗中两个身影一点点重叠，繁星踮起脚，双手圈在了对方的脖子间。不断放大的脸逐渐清晰，于斌看着繁星好似盛满银河的眼睛，一瞬间也失了神，任由对方动作。  
繁星虽然有些微醺，看向对方的眼神却无比坚定——  
他金黄色的头发微曲着，仿若深秋的暖阳，又好似黑夜中微弱亮起的光，毛茸茸，似有若无的遮住了好看的耳背，浮乱了自己此刻失了节奏的心跳。  
于斌解了一半的领带还半挂在脖子上，一头松开的结被手抓着，另一头垂在身侧摇晃了两下停住了。  
繁星左手食指那枚闪亮醒目的星星，透过月亮洒进来的余辉，折射出异样的光亮……迷迷糊糊中被遮去了眼前的光，黑暗中， 冰凉的唇间触到了另一片柔软，带着香甜和迷乱的酒精余温，倏的蔓延开来，直到全身。  
于斌的重心被身前的人带得偏移，脖间散开的白色领带，轻巧地滑落在地板上，没有发出一丝声响。却仿佛撤断了某人心里最后那根理智的弦。  
双眼倒映着窗外的月光，好像银河落在心间，一阵阵激荡着，心中那圈圈涟漪久久散不去。 那枚写着爱意的石头直直砸进河流深处，源源不断往下，一点一滴沉进欲望的最底端。  
彼此扫过对方颤动的睫毛，一来一回和着此间凌乱的呼吸，勾勒着对方精致好看的眉眼，像是手指滑过每一寸肌理，描绘着心上人儿最美妙的模样。  
  
面前的小人儿紧闭着双眼，眉头微蹙，挂在自己脖子上的双手紧紧攥着，硬是把自己的脖子挂歪了，对上他相同的高度。鼻尖不自觉的碰到了一起，睫毛扫动过的阴影有些重叠，于斌甚至有些分不清这个突如其来的亲吻是现实还是梦境。   
没有任何抵触，没有任何抗拒，不想欺骗自己，他知道自己的所想并非是假。  
  
轻轻闭上眼，于斌伸手回抱住对方瘦小的肩膀，俩人的距离贴得更近。  
  
吻了许久，那片柔软的唇才恋恋不舍的离去，于斌只听到对方低低的声响，带着莫名的吸引力，说着，"你……你喜欢我吗？"  
小孩儿垂眸，把此刻焦灼难耐的目光隐在暗处，金丝边的大框眼镜松松垮垮的挂在鼻间，看不清对方说出这句话的表情如何。像是小心翼翼怕被人知晓的小秘密，陡然被窥破，低着头无措的样子让于斌想起第一次见到他的模样。  
那时候的繁星还没有现在这么高，那时候的他还是一样留着短短的头发，刘海遮住眉毛，戴着宽大的眼镜，眯着眼睛对自己笑着打招呼，说着，"哥哥你好~你看起来跟我差不多年纪诶～"而其实俩人的年龄也没有差几岁，如今少年也已长大，个子开始挺拔，五官棱角开始分明，俊秀的眉眼已然不似当年那个又奶又可爱的小男孩。如果不是这次的意外，于斌甚至会一直停留在那个时候，把那些有过的不切实际的想法一直藏在心底深处。  
  
没等对方回应，繁星便又自顾自接着说下去，"可是……我是真的喜欢你……怎么办……"  
于斌一动不动听着。  
"我想……"小孩儿的声音有些呜咽，缓缓低了下去。  
"你想什么……？"于斌鬼使神差的接了下去。  
"我不想你对着别人笑，对别人好……我只想你永远只看着我一个人……只对我一个人好……"大概酒精的作用也是有用的吧。  
话语中带着执拗，又有些许期盼和祈求，于斌读出了他此刻的感受，像是被瞬间击中了心脏。  
“可……以吗？……”   
  
面对面近距离的接触，对方清晰的脸庞，喷薄而出在自己身侧的呼吸，目光无意中落在对方上下滚动的喉结……  


02#

轻轻俯身，繁星不自觉的闭上眼睛，就在以为对方也会给自己同样的回应的时候，面前灼热熟悉的味道一下子离了好远，夜晚独有的光亮又重新展现在眼前。  
繁星的小心脏像是突然被攥紧，透不过气来。  
对面的人站直了身体，低下头片刻后又重新抬头对上繁星的目光，轻而易举的说出了那三个字。  
像极了一把利刃，直直插进柔软的内心深处。  
于斌抿着嘴，看着他的眼眶慢慢红起来，上下扑闪的睫毛渐渐变得湿润。如同自己干涩的心间徒然被海浪席卷，再一点点褪去。  
繁星的眼前变得模糊，弥漫着雾气的眼镜让眼前人的身影变得更加朦胧难见，每眨一次眼睛就觉得对方离自己又远了一步……  
他只是简简单单的说了这三个字，自己的世界就好像是瞬间轰塌了，见不到一丝光亮。  
在决定告白之前，繁星想了N个对方会怎么回应的结果，两个人住一起不是一天两天，他不相信对方对自己一点感觉都没有，好不容易鼓起勇气走出了这一步，把所有的情绪都抛诸脑后，在对方回吻自己的时候他真的以为对方会给予同样的回答我也是，我也喜欢你，我可以只看着你一个人。  
可是为什么事情的结果和自己所想的背道而驰？不是这样，不该是这样，一定是哪里不对，一定是。

“对不起。”  
对不起。  
不该是这三个字。  
  
这三个字丝毫没有在繁星的意料之中。  
繁星抱着手臂在自己床上坐了大半夜，想了好久好久。他想起第一次遇到对方的那天，阳光那么好，他对自己笑得那么灿烂。  
他想起在酒吧他第一时间冲上来护着自己的那天，他穿着好看的白衬衫，深邃的眼眸里只印着自己一个人。  
他想起他唱歌时候温柔的声音，揉着自己头发的温度，手掌落在自己肩膀上的瞬间，亲吻时候柔软的唇......他的一切一切都像是甜蜜的陷阱，像是深渊，像一双无形的手把自己拽拉下去，然后等自己反应过来，却怎么也逃不开，只得越陷越深。  
  
可是感情这种事谁又能说得清楚。  
付出了就一定会有回报吗。  
谁也没有规定喜欢一个人对方也一定要喜欢自己呢。  
  
  
于斌仰躺在床上，过往的画面在脑海中闪现，像是潮水般汹涌开来——  
起初两个人的关系确实一般，各管各的。于斌喜欢唱歌，工作日大多数时间一直泡在跟朋友一起开的工作室，一起玩音乐，常常忙到忘了时间，隔三差五都睡在工作室沙发上，醒来后已经是第二天早上。以至于一个星期也没几次能见到繁星，时间一久也差点把对方忘到脑后。而另一边的繁星正在平凡无奇的高中生活中度日如年，直到有一次——  
乐队接了新的单子，去了附近新开的酒吧驻唱。  
于斌早早地起床，背上吉他，把头埋进卫衣的帽子里，戴上口罩匆匆出了门，出门前还瞥了眼正在餐桌前啃面包的小家伙，却只是笑了笑没说话。  
他没注意到，身后的人儿盯着他关上的门和桌上另一杯冒着热气的牛奶久久没有动作。

这天因为自己感冒喉咙不舒服，所以上台前临时换了人，于斌则换了位置，自己一个人坐在酒吧昏暗的角落里看着。迷迷糊糊中，自己睡了过去……直到耳边传来某个熟悉的声音——  
揉了揉眼睛，眼前的视线变得清晰，落入眼中是那个小小的白色身影。  
也不知道自己怎么就起身冲了上去，也不知道从来不发脾气打人的自己怎么就一上去就把正搂着繁星的那人掀翻在地，不带一丝犹豫。  
于是那天歌也没有听成，反倒身上挂了彩。那也是俩人第一次一起回家，时钟已过半夜，客厅里的灯光却暖的醉人，于斌第一次细细端详起对方，精巧的眉眼，依然还是戴着那副眼镜，让人看不真切。繁星小心翼翼地帮他破皮的嘴角上药，贴好创口贴，冰凉的指尖不小心触到对方温热的脸颊，不禁有些颤抖，好在对方并没有发现。  
"你怎么会在那里？"  
对方的语气带着质问，繁星的心里开始打鼓，僵坐在沙发上。  
"我……我是……我想……"  
"你想干什么？"于斌抬起头撞上对方闪躲的目光，"让我替你说吧，我知道作为高中生，自以为长大了，翅膀硬了，想要提前进入社会，体会一把社会人的刺激是吗？你才多大，你懂外面的人世险恶吗？你知道我如果今天不在那里，会发生什么后果吗？"  
繁星无言，抿着嘴低下头想着……如果你不在那里，我又怎么会去呢……  
"我知道我不是称职的哥哥，没有照顾好你，是我的错……对不起……"于斌抿着嘴，暗自叹了口气。  
繁星没想到刚数落完自己，却听到了对方突如其来的道歉。  
"是我不好，哥哥……我不该……不该去那种地方……是我的错……"  
正说着，于斌的手轻轻摸了摸他的头发，柔声道，"算了，你父母把你托付给我，虽然我们没有血缘关系，我不是你亲哥哥，但作为你半个长辈，以前是我不够好，冷落了你，我以后一定好好陪你……好不好？"  
闻言，繁星眼中瞬间又燃起了光。  
"真的吗……"小孩儿终于露出了久违的笑容。  
"嗯……"  
"其实……"  
"什么？"于斌起身走了一半又重新回过头，"所以你为什么要去那里？"  
繁星有些惊讶，不明白对方为什么又重新问一遍，心下害怕自己的小心思被对方猜中。  
"难道是……因为……是因为……我？"  
繁星没有回答，一溜烟跑进了房间迅速关上了门，心跳却还在咚咚的起伏着。  
于斌顿了顿，转身走进了浴室，看到镜子中自己脸上那张缀满星星图案的黄色ok绷……不禁笑出了声。

其实，为什么想要一直陪着你，那时候的我也并不明白吧。  
不明白什么时候有了异样的心思。  
  
另一边的繁星把思绪混乱的脑袋埋进枕头里——  
其实自己一开始也是不喜欢这个哥哥的。  
除了早出晚归，自己根本就没时间见到对方，更别说讲话了。好在自己从小独立，每天上学放学倒也自在。直到有一回考试前夜失眠，半夜起来喝水，突然听到隔壁房间传来的歌声……  
自己就这样在门外站了好久好久，直到歌声落幕。  
好像突然世界在那一刻就变了，对方的身影也觉得变得柔软起来～好看的发色，澄澈的双眼，还有温柔的声线……捏着玻璃杯的水不由得加重了力气。不知道哪里来的致命吸引力，就让自己一步步跌了进去。  
所以才有了那次放学后回家偷偷换了衣服，跟着一起去酒吧的事情。本来以为能如愿以偿的听到他的歌声，可左等右等，等到的却不是他。  
台上还回荡着歌声，"你哭着对我说，童话里都是骗人的，我不可能是你的王子……"  
也许，他真的不是自己的王子吧。  
繁星有些怅然的低下头，无心再听下去。  
直到那个人出现救了自己，才后知后觉的发现，也许一切还没有成定数，也许对方心里也是有自己的。  
也许童话里也不一定都是骗人的。  
也许……  
  
“世界上多了什么，好像变得很不同  
我还在等着你 静静的爱我  
只要有你陪我 静静的就足够……  
心里面藏着什么，你只想让我懂……”——《静静的》  
往昔的歌声仿佛在耳边响起，我什么时候才能等到你爱我呢？  
  
不顾脸颊上湿润的触感，繁星头疼欲裂，决定不再去想，把自己沉浸在梦里。  
可是梦终究是要醒的。  
  
  
03#  
  
第二天醒来，繁星揉了揉眼睛，眼前被窗外刺眼的阳光闪了眼，缓慢坐起身，随手拿了件衬衫，一看还是昨天穿的那件，似有若无的还有那人的味道。繁星顿了顿，拿在手里闻了闻，香香的，愣了好一会又重新穿上。  
走出房门，外面又是如同往日一般的光景，静悄悄的。  
蹑手蹑脚的走到对方房间的门口，门是关着的，繁星手握着微凉的门把，犹豫了一下，轻轻松松转开了。  
一打开才发现，房间里是空荡荡，丝毫没有对方的人影。前所未有的失落感附在繁星的心里，怎么也化不开。余光瞥到椅子上的衬衫，黑色的，不用想也知道是于斌昨天穿的那件，领带没了踪影，定睛一看才看到领带是掉在了地板上。  
像极了自己的心，那颗满载喜欢和爱意的心，被丢弃在地上。  
对方可以把昨天发生的事情抛下，为什么自己还留恋着他残留的温度呢。繁星边懊恼边走回自己的房间。  
  
漫长的暑假来临，可是繁星却一直开心不起来。  
整整一个星期，自己都没有见到于斌。日子好似又回到了两人刚认识的时候，于斌每天早出晚归，忙碌的身影像风一样来去，怎么都抓不住。  
繁星一开始很懊恼，很失落，随着时间推移，想法渐渐变得微弱，哪怕对方能站在自己面前听自己说说话也好。可是对方一直把自己当空气，除了日常的问候再没有其他多余的话语。  
繁星没有其他事情做，除了日常跟朋友出去玩逛逛书店打打球之外，剩下的时间便是在琢磨怎么让对方注意到自己。  
  
另一边，于斌也不知道自己是怎么了。  
日常开朗活泼的自己突然就变抑郁了，自从那一晚之后，一切好像都变得不一样了，明明是同样的人，同样的日子......也开始有点搞不懂自己当初怎么就脱口而出了那三个字，不该是这样的。也许是自己还没弄清楚自己的心，又也许是那晚对方那样真挚的眼神……于斌不止一次感到后悔，后悔自己不该这么直接，后悔自己应该好好跟他说，后悔自己不该那么快拒绝他？于斌被自己闪现的这一个念头吓了一跳……理智告诉他不能，不能接受，不能喜欢，不能跟他在一起，千万个不能压在心头透不过气。  
可是人的心真的能被自己左右吗？  
于斌想了一个晚上都没有想通，天还没亮就起床换了衣服出门。  
于是又回到了之前天天泡在工作室的时光。于斌知道自己变得很奇怪，变得不像自己。可是他也很迷茫，不知道该如何自处，不知道该用怎么样的眼神去看对方。他怕再一次对上他如同那晚一样的眼神，藏着满溢的爱和期许，他怕自己无法再一次说出拒绝，他怕那份捧在手心里的温柔被自己摔碎。  
他怕失去那个温柔可爱的小孩。  
  
  
04#  
  
繁星觉得自己该做点什么了，于是，距离那晚过去两个礼拜后的某天。  
一大早繁星就醒了，胡乱套了件T恤起床，打开门，依旧是静悄悄……正在繁星懊恼疑惑的瞬间，浴室的灯亮了起来——  
如同此刻自己的心也跟着亮了起来。  
繁星想也没想就快步走上前去，刷的打开门。下一秒就撞上对方诧异的目光，四目相对间谁也没有说话。  
于斌平静的刷牙，咕咚咕咚的漱口。繁星手扶着门，站在原地看着他动作。  
刷完牙洗完脸，于斌扯过洗漱台的纸巾擦完手准备出去的时候，被一道身影堵在了门口，不得不停下脚步。  
繁星不说话，直直的目光落在于斌身上没有移开，他穿着紧身的黑色衬衫，脖子间还有水迹顺着滑进敞开的领口里……  
于斌叹了口气，往前走了一步，对方还是没有要走的意思。  
"别闹……"  
"我就闹……"倔强的声音在耳边响起。  
于斌伸手拽住繁星的手臂想把他拉开，可是一上手就没舍得用力了，犹豫的瞬间，对方三下五除二就把门关上了。  
咯噔一声，像是彼此间的心跳声。  
  
于斌看了他一眼，放开手，轻轻叹了口气。  
“繁星……”  
“已经十五天了。”小孩儿朝自己走了两步，“你已经十五天没好好跟我说话了~”  
于斌垂下头，轻声说了句“对不起。”  
“又是这三个字……我不要听不要听对不起……”  
对不起三个字好似开启了繁星心里那个决堤的开关，才片刻眼角就开始泛红，鼻子也发酸。  
于斌看着对方委屈的模样，心下有些不忍，想要揉揉他乱糟糟的头发，想要好好安慰他，可是手伸到一半又重新收了回来。  
“我不知道还能说什么……”  
繁星抿着嘴，一步步走向对方，浴室空间狭小，于斌有些慌乱的退了两步，身后就抵上了洗手台，冰凉的瓷砖温度透过衬衫传遍自己全身，即使在夏天也让自己觉得丝丝凉意。  
那一个晚上的记忆仿佛又开始苏醒。  
两人靠得很近，如同那晚一样，繁星踮起脚把手圈在对方脖间，脸颊擦过对方裸露的锁骨有些微热。  
于斌深吸一口气，眼光被迫往下看着对方——  
还是一如往常那样澄澈的眼神，明晃晃的只映着自己略显无措的脸。  
繁星吸了吸鼻子，缓缓说道，“这是那天晚上那件衬衫，对不对？”  
于斌没明白他在说什么。  
“还有我的味道……是不是……”  
于斌微怔，“你……”  
繁星把头埋在于斌的肩膀上，有些呜咽的说着，“哥哥……”  
“嗯？”  
繁星的手臂把于斌挂歪了，彼此贴得很近，能听到此间凌乱的心跳和呼吸一起纠缠着。于斌有些迷乱，僵直着身体一下子没了动作。对方身上的清香环绕在自己身边，像是张漫无边际的网缠绕着自己无法脱身。  
两人就着这样的姿势抱了许久，繁星才松开手重新看向于斌，“......哥哥......我喜欢你”  
突然冒出的话语敲打在于斌杂乱的心跳间。  
哥哥两个字挠的于斌心痒痒，对方轻柔的话语像蜜一样仿佛带着甜意滋润了自己不安的心。  
“……恩？我知道......”于斌觉得自己有点不太正常。  
小孩像是得了便宜般弯了弯嘴角，有些狡黠的开口道：“哥哥你……其实……是不是也喜欢我？”  
心跳漏了一拍，于斌移开目光不去看他，没有回答。  
“不然……哥哥那天为什么没有推开我？”  
“其实哥哥明明也很喜欢我亲你，对不对？”  
心跳像是乱了的鼓点，于斌撇开眼睛不去看他，伸手想要推开他，繁星脚下没站稳一下子失去重心，整个人又重新倒回他的怀里，嘴唇似有若无的擦过于斌的脖子间，带着灼热的触感撩拨着他的心弦。  
即使这样，对方还是没有回应。  
繁星有点恼，抓着对方的肩膀一不做二不休顺势就要把嘴唇凑上去，咫尺的距离让于斌睁大了眼睛失了神……  
繁星第一次看到对方这么无措的样子，不禁得逞的笑了笑停下了动作。于斌趁机推开他重新站直了身体。  
“别闹了……”  
繁星听出了于斌话语里不耐烦的情绪，低下头没再说话。  
“以后不要再这样了。”  
于斌走了两步停了下来，想要说些什么话到了嘴边又开不了口，停顿了半晌才迈开了脚步走出去。  
  
繁星握了握拳头，在心里暗暗下决心。  


05#  
  
虽然两人的关系没有太大改善，但是自那以后于斌对着繁星没有之前的距离感，时常也会对着自己笑了。繁星本来觉着自己的希望日益壮大，想着总有一天对方一定会喜欢上自己，只是这过程有点漫长而已。  
直到那一天——  
一大早于斌出门的时候就答应繁星，晚上回来一起吃饭。可是入夜一直没有对方的身影，打电话过去对方也不接，只剩繁星一个人抱着沙发上的抱枕孤独的看着窗外。  
时钟滴答滴答的走着，不知道过了多久，门外响起了熟悉的声音，繁星立马跳下沙发，连鞋都没穿就奔向玄关。在打开门的下一秒，门外的画面像是定格般在繁星脑海里循环播放着。  
自己心心念念的人正在和别人拥抱着，他怀里的另一个人是个好看的女生，对方柔顺的长发扫过他的肩膀，彼此两人的手互相牵着，自己喜欢的那个人正对着别人露出那样温柔的笑容。繁星一直以为他只会对自己这样笑，一直以为他的怀抱只专属于自己一个人......  
脚底传来的凉意丝毫抵不上心上的空落感，繁星第一次觉得无力，以往于斌怎么拒绝他他都可以不去管，仍旧毫不犹豫的一往情深，喜欢着他。可似乎自己从来没想过，如果对方喜欢的另有其人……那自己还有什么资格去竞争……明明会是一败涂地啊……  
  
等于斌进门的时候就看到繁星一个人缩在沙发里，闷不吭声，喊他也不应。  
“怎么了？对不起啊，晚上临时有点事……不是有意要放你鸽子的……”  
“繁星？…”  
“怎么了？”  
小孩儿没有说话，把怀里的抱枕扔在地上，站起身把于斌拉近。  
于斌一头雾水，直到对上对方落寞的眼神。  
繁星的目光扫了眼于斌，伸手开始解他的衬衫扣子，解了一半的手被对方握住，“你干什么？”  
繁星没有说话，想要大力挣脱，奈何敌不过对方的力气。  
“你怎么了？你说话……”  
“我不要……我不要你身上有别人的味道……”边说着，手便像失去力气般从于斌手里滑落。  
于斌一惊，一时间语塞。  
“你……看到了？”  
“我什么都没看到……我什么都不知道……我们……我还在等你回来吃饭……我……哥哥……我……”  
于斌听着繁星语无伦次的说着，心口像是压了块石头般，窒息的可怕。  
繁星说着说着便无力般蹲了下去，把头埋进膝盖里……抽泣着……他想要拥抱对面的人，可是对方身上有别人的味道，他想要问他可是又怕听到意料之中的答案……繁星觉得自己从来没有这样懦弱过。  
喜欢你何时让我变得这么卑微。  
  
于斌洗完澡换了衣服走出来还是看到繁星一个人窝在沙发角落里不出声，想了想还是决定上前去看看。繁星眼睛红红的，睫毛还低低挂着水珠，于斌坐在他身旁伸手拍了拍他的背，而后侧身轻轻拥住了他。  
过了许久。  
“不早了，快去睡吧，好不好~”语气温柔的像是在哄孩子。繁星抬头看了看他，“我想……我可以睡你那儿吗……”  
于斌愣了愣，回答道，“好……”  
  
于斌帮繁星盖好被子，正打算走的时候手臂上传来冰凉的触感，回头便看到繁星正抓着自己的手。小孩儿的眼睛还泛着水光，半张脸埋在被子里，满脸无辜的表情看的于斌一下子怔住了，心间那颗爱意的种子不知何时早已破壳发芽长成大树……轻轻一摇便散落了满地……  
于斌走近在他身侧的床沿坐下，“你睡吧~我在这陪你~”  
繁星抿着嘴，悻悻的放开抓着对方的手，“哥哥你是不是讨厌我啊？”  
“怎么会呢~”  
“那你……是......喜欢的是那个女生吧……所以你才拒绝我……”  
“没有……不是……”  
“？”于斌看着繁星的眼睛突然间亮了起来，才意识自己说了什么。  
“那我呢？”繁星说着从床上坐了起来，定定的看着对方。“你喜欢我吗……那种喜欢……爱情的那种......”  
“繁星，你还小，有些事你还不懂……”  
“我不懂那你教我啊……你明明连机会都不给我……”  
“对不起……是我不好……”  
“哥哥……”软糯的声音无限温柔的落在彼此心间，某些东西也在悄然融化。  
“你还没回答我呢......哥哥......”  
“我不知道……喜欢怎么样不喜欢又怎么样？你还小，你还有大好的人生，美好的未来，有属于你自己的梦想去追求，而不该把时间浪费在我身上……你懂我的意思吗？”  
繁星憋着眼泪，摇摇头，“我不懂，我不懂，喜欢你跟这些有什么关系？我一样可以过好我自己的人生，可以照样喜欢你啊……”  
“可我也是男的……你……你就不介意别人的眼光吗？……你应该上你喜欢的大学好好学习，毕业后找个好工作，遇见你喜欢的.......女孩子然后组织你自己的家庭，有个幸福的人生，这样圆满的生活里不应该有我……我不该让你偏离你该走的路，不该影响你……”尾音渐渐变得模糊，于斌说着也有些哽咽。  
或许繁星还小可以选择逃避可以不懂事，但他不行，现实有太多需要面对，有太多无法承受，喜欢一个人就应该让他幸福，而不是把他绑在自己身边，阻碍他追求自己的人生。  
“我不要别人，我只要你……我不是喜欢男孩子，我只是喜欢你而已……”  
“我不会再喜欢上别人了，我只喜欢你……”  
“哥哥……你能不能也分给我一点你的爱，就一点就好了……好不好？”  
繁星温热的手覆在自己手上，于斌看着他眼中的执着，不知所措。忽然间眼前的光被遮去，对方湿润的唇就贴了上来。  
于斌有点混乱，脑子一下子没转过来，等反应过来的时候对方已经松开自己躲进了被子里……  
“你……”  
于斌觉得自己真是一点办法都没有，对方俨然没有听进去自己一大段话......  
繁星缩在被子里，闻着对方独有的味道，甜甜的入睡，心里则暗自打着小算盘。  
  
至少对方没有说不喜欢，没有拒绝自己。  
那一切都还来得及，繁星想着。  


06#  
  
日子平静的流淌着。  
于斌有些惊讶于最近自家小孩怎么不闹了，饭也有好好吃，每天也老实睡觉，也不乱发脾气了……一切看似很正常很顺利，但是又仿佛有了不同。  
于斌说不出来，只在心底落下一个疑问。想着或许对方想通了吧……？  
  
但谁又知道，那些深埋在心底的秘密，无时无刻不在等待着破土而出，一寸寸得爬满心脏的每个角落。   
爱岂是能藏得住的东西。  
  
原本乖乖的繁星有事出门总会给自己发信息报备，而现在连着一个礼拜都没有联系自己了，虽然每天能近距离见到他，但是于斌觉得有什么在悄然发生改变，似乎正在酝酿一场暴风雨。

  
工作室因为翻修的缘故，于斌也难得有了空闲的假期。看了看手表正值上午10点，窗外阳光灿烂，于斌拿出手机拨通了一个小伙伴的电话，三两句下来便一拍即合，决定去对方家里打电竞……【？  
换了件宽松的帽衫，于斌笑嘻嘻的出门了，临走前还望了望繁星那间紧闭的房门。虽然有疑问，但是于斌没有多想，径直走了出去。  
  
玩游戏玩到忘了时间，等于斌揉着眼睛伸了伸懒腰回到现实生活中的时候，手表上的指针已经指向下午6点。   
"走，一起去吃饭呗～"  
"不了，我还要回家～"于斌边说边拿出手机，亮起来的手机屏幕上没有任何未接来电，于斌皱了皱眉解锁，点开消息界面也没有新的未读……  
于斌觉得有点奇怪，平常小孩总是会准时发信息来问自己什么时候回家，晚上吃什么，今天却一如反常。  
于斌没想太多，边起身边拨通了繁星的电话号码。  
"吃完再回家也不迟啊，附近有家新开的，一起去啊，走啊走啦走啦……"边说边把于斌推出了门。   
对方走了两步，看到于斌杵在原地，又重新走回来，"怎么啦？又在担心你家那位？他又不是小孩子，会自己吃饭睡觉的，哪用你管～又不是你儿子，成天惦记着不累啊……"  
"你懂什么？"于斌没好气的回答。  
"我是不懂啦～现在的小孩子哪像我们，出了学校立马就放飞自我了，哪里还顾得上你～说不定在哪个地方跟自己的小女朋友玩的正开心呢～唉……于斌……鱼饼！你去哪儿啊……重色轻友的小子，啊不对……"  
于斌快步跑回了家，虽然不认同朋友刚才所说的，但是心底有个声音仿佛在告诉自己，那个人在逐渐远离自己。  
  
迅速打开门，开了灯，于斌一惊，果然家里空荡荡没有繁星的影子，走进他房间，床铺也整整齐齐没有任何痕迹。  
正在自己疑惑不解的时候，耳边传来一阵忽明忽暗的手机铃声——  
于斌循着声音一路走到了客厅，低头正看到一道亮起的光，拿起来一看，正是繁星的手机。  
"怎么在这儿？"  
于斌看着屏幕上那一长串号码，轻轻按下接听键。"喂，哪位？"  
电话那头是吵闹的声音，玻璃杯碰撞的声响，还有喧嚣的音乐声混合着人群里的说话声此起彼伏。  
于斌喉头一紧，"说话？"  
"额……你好我是正方形的同学，他现在有点不省人事，你是他哥哥吗？你能现在过来看看他吗？"  
"正方形？"  
"郑繁星啦……"  
"噢……？"什么时候有了这么俏皮的外号？我都不知道……于斌顾不上多想，接下话茬，"他在哪里？我马上来……"  
于斌边说边拿起钥匙关上门，冲了出去。  
"在XX酒吧，XX路。"  
"知道了，让他等我。"  
  
十分钟后。  
某酒吧。  
于斌看了眼门口闪烁的指示牌走了进去。里头五彩的灯光把人的脸照的一半亮一半暗，清脆的酒杯碰撞声像是欢快的乐曲。  
于斌环顾了四周没看到人，于是加快脚步接着往里走。当那一抹熟悉的身影落入眼帘的时候，于斌还是有点难以置信地停住了脚步——  
还是那样毛茸茸的小脑袋，但是于斌不知道曾经那黑色的头发什么时候变了颜色？在炫彩的灯光显得格外耀眼夺目。细碎的刘海垂着遮住了他小半张脸，耳边的鬓发被架在耳后，他一手撑着下巴，一手晃荡着手里的酒杯，明艳艳的红色液体像是此刻自己浑身流淌沸腾着的血液，仿佛下一秒就要冲出心脏。   
繁星低垂着脸，丝毫没有意识到身后站了一个人。还是不管不顾，有一句没一句的说着，"姐姐，你说到底怎么样才能让他喜欢上我呢……"  
"还是说……他其实喜欢的是女人……而我不是……"  
"可是……他明明……对我也.......不对…………"  
于斌站在身后怔怔的看着他，繁星的脸颊泛着异常的红色，似乎有些微醺。  
"那我特么算什么呢……还不如……"  
"怎么会呢……小弟弟你这么可爱～谁看了都会喜欢的～"  
"那为什么他不喜欢呢……"  
"谁啊？"  
"就是他……他……"说到一半没有说下去，繁星猛的拿起酒杯灌了一口。明明是冰凉的液体，流入身体的瞬间繁星却觉得灼热无比，连心脏都像被火烧一样闷闷的无法言语。  
"咳咳……"繁星手扶着吧台，弯下腰狠狠的咳嗽起来，恍惚间身体落入一个柔软的怀抱……  
酒精带着旖旎的梦，把自己拖进了那个深渊。  
  
酒吧后门口。  
于斌连拉带拽地把繁星带离了那个灯红酒绿，声色犬马的地方。繁星腿下一发软，整个人都靠倒在对方怀里，停下脚步的时候双手还紧紧环在他脖子上。  
于斌借着路边的灯光细细打量起身前的人，小孩儿穿着他经常爱穿的白衬衫，领口开的很大，两边最上面的领子用系带串了起来打着结，透过交叉着的线条，还是隐隐约约能看到对方身上白嫩的皮肤和精致的锁骨，随着凌乱的心跳呼吸起伏着。洁白的袖口被两根不粗不细的丝带束起来，打着别扭的蝴蝶结。手臂上传来的炙热体温让于斌恍了神，脚下踉跄了几步，靠在了墙边。  
繁星推了推眼镜，看清楚了来人，"哥哥你来了……"  
"我还没问你，你来这里干什么？"  
语气带着怨念和责怪，繁星不开心的瘪了瘪嘴。  
"我想来就来了呗.......不用你管......."  
于斌气不打一处来，伸手把对方环住自己的手臂拽下来，紧紧握着，"你说什么？我不管你谁管你？"  
"我不用你管我……反正你又不喜欢我，你有朋友你有女朋友，你怎么不去找他们～找我干什么啊……"  
"你多大了还耍小孩子脾气？这里是什么地方，你吃过一次亏还不够？你是不是答应过我不来这种地方，转过身就忘得一干二净是吗？"  
繁星被于斌骤然提高的说话声音吓到，从两个人认识起来，对方似乎从来没这么责骂过自己，心下突然就委屈起来，眼眶也开始泛红。  
"我不是小孩子了，我已经成年了，你以为你是谁.......管我这么多？……"  
"你以为你染了头发换了打扮你就是大人了吗？你到底什么时候能懂事什么时候能明白我……我的用心呢……"  
眼泪变得酸楚，顺着脸颊滑落。于斌看着他单薄弱小的身影正低着头抽泣，意识到自己说话有些重了，虽然但是他也并没有说错。  
于斌暗暗在心里贪叹了口气，松开抓着他的手。他以为那一天的谈话后繁星会想通，这么多天以来他以为彼此又回到了之前平淡往常的生活，却才发现对方心里一直没有放下，还是站在自己面前，捧着那颗真诚的心，满满怀揣着爱意，一遍遍告诉自己……  
于斌觉得自己快疯了。  
  
"对不起……哥哥……"说着，小孩儿扑进自己的怀里，把头埋在深处听着自己的心跳声。  
"走吧，回家了……"于斌想要挪动脚步，却被对方拽的紧紧的根本动不了。  
"哥哥……哥哥……"  
"怎么了？"  
"哥哥……"尾音变得甜腻，说出口的话仿佛带了别样的味道。"哥哥……我……"  
"哪里不舒服吗？"于斌握着他的肩膀分开了两人的距离，迎上对方异样的目光，迷蒙着水汽，连眸色也变得愈加浓烈。  
"你喝醉了吗？头疼？"  
繁星摇头不语。  
"那是哪里难受？"  
繁星继续摇头。  
"我们先回家吧，好不好？"  
"不好不好，我要跟你在一起。"  
"回家我也可以跟你在一起啊……"  
"不要，我不要……"小孩儿拽着他的手臂摇来摇去撒娇中。  
于斌叹了口气，"那你到底要怎么样呢？"  
"哥哥……哥哥不要生气嘛……"说着整个人又重新贴了上来，于斌有些不自在的侧过头。每次繁星用手圈着自己，像只考拉一样挂在自己身上的时候，于斌就瞬间没了办法。  
也不知道自己的心跳声什么时候也开始变得模糊起来。  
"哥哥你闻闻……"繁星把头凑到于斌的肩膀上，"香吗？"  
于斌不自觉的吸了一口气，一股熟悉清冷的味道直直撞入鼻腔。混合着百合和檀木的香气，又带着点苦涩和阴冷，是再熟悉不过的味道——  
"我今天偷用了哥哥的香水……"  
于斌的心跳动的很快，不明白对方究竟想要说什么做什么，一切似乎朝着不可控的方向极速前进。  
"我喜欢哥哥的味道……这样就好像你一直陪着我一样……"  
除了香水似有似无朦胧的气味，还夹杂着小孩儿身上特有的清新和牛奶味沐浴露的甜蜜味道，混合着醉人的酒精味，扑面而来，排山倒海地席卷着自己仅剩的世界。  
等于斌反应过来的时候，对方的唇已经贴了上来，仿佛用尽全身力气亲在了自己的嘴唇上。是熟悉的触感，带着香甜的酒精味，麻痹了自己此刻的心跳。于斌觉着小孩儿攀着自己肩膀的手加重了力气，唇齿间不间断溢出来的声音带着暧昧不清的味道。  
繁星被对方猛然推开，一时间没站稳，只得歪着身子紧紧拽着于斌的袖子不撒手。扑通扑通的心跳声让自己有些恍惚，眼前的人影开始重叠，须臾间好似有把火正在点燃着自己，从里到外开始一寸寸燃烧。  
于斌看着繁星脚步漂浮差点要跌坐在路上，连忙伸手扶住了他的腰。一被对方触到自己腰间的温热，繁星就像是触电般的躲开。  
"我说了赶紧回去吧……"于斌重新把繁星拽回自己身旁。  
"哥哥我难受……我好热……我好渴……"  
"那我们先回酒吧，休息会再回家好吗？"  
"嗯……"  
  
  
07#  
  
打开了酒吧隔间的门，于斌让繁星先坐在一边的沙发上休息，自己则出去跟吧台的人要了一杯水。等自己回来的时候，沙发上却没了人影。  
"繁星？你在吗？繁……"话说到一半，垂在一侧的左手上传来温热的触感，带着意味不明的味道。而后手指被勾起来，紧接着是十指相扣的包裹住自己沉重的心跳。  
玻璃杯里的水被摇晃着溅出了水花，滴落在黑色的地毯上没有声响，紧接着是玻璃杯砸碎在地上，无色透明的液体顺着地毯的缝隙肆意流淌开来。  
于斌转过身，抓着繁星的手腕把人抵在门上，漆黑的眸子定定地看着他，"你知道你在干什么吗？"  
"我当然知道……"长长的睫毛轻轻颤动着，扫过对方近在咫尺的脸庞。  
"你……"于斌的目光扫过他上下滚动的喉结，一时间觉得自己也有点渴。"你是不是……喝了什么不对的……"  
"是……"  
"你？……"于斌觉得事情的发展太出乎自己的意料了。原本只是想把不听话的小孩带回家好好教育一番，可结果，现在的自己却和对方姿势暧昧的贴在一起，在这个密闭的空间里。门外是纵情神色的欢愉，可是自己怎么也开心不起来，反而心情有点沉重。  
正想着，繁星又朝着于斌靠了上去，四肢像是八爪鱼，趴在他身上缠得他透不过气来。"嗯哥哥……我难受……我想要……我……"细密的话语接连砸在自己心上，于斌绷着自己最后的理智抵抗着，不敢太用力只是轻轻抓着他的手腕支撑着对方。  
喝醉酒的人似乎特别沉，于斌用尽了全身的力气才架住他，只要自己稍稍一松手大概就会被他压倒在地上。  
真是个恼人可怕的小家伙。  
  
"走，先回家吧……"  
  
打了车两人跌跌撞撞好不容易回到家。  
一到家繁星还是粘着于斌不肯松手，两人推搡着进了房间。繁星摘下眼镜，歪歪扭扭的坐在床边，手里还不忘拉扯着于斌，两人就这样一起栽倒在床上——  
繁星的两只手被于斌抓着动弹不得，一抬头就对上他的眼睛，里面有怒火也有温柔，还有一些自己读不懂的东西。  
"郑繁星……"  
第一次被对方连名带姓地叫，繁星心里突如其来的有点慌，杂乱的喘气声闷得自己透不过气。  
"你是不是疯了？如果今天我没去怎么办？"  
"我知道哥哥一定会来的……"  
"你……"  
"我赌，赌你一定会来找我的。"  
"万一你输了呢？难道你……你也要和别人……"  
"可是我明明赢了啊……我不会和别人的……我只喜欢哥哥，只想跟哥哥在一起，只想……"  
手撑的有些发酸，于斌慢慢放开对方的手，正准备起身的时候又重新被身下的人拉了回去，腿下没有着力点，整个人就这样栽倒在繁星身上。紧贴着的温度霎时间传遍全身，于斌下意识重新伸手撑在床上，目光却怎么也移不开了。  
"哥哥不想吗？"  
于斌眼珠子转了一圈，"想……想什么……"  
"哥哥不是一直觉得我是小孩子吗？那……"边说边伸出手抓住了对方，带着他空着的手往自己身下探去……"那你教我长大……好不好？"  
你教我长大，好不好。

于斌的手瞬间僵住了，隔着裤子薄薄的材质，彼此火热的欲望在叫嚣着，但他还是犹豫了，理智告诉他不可以，可是心里某个声音在催着他继续……一来一去就这么迟疑了好半天，脸上没了表情，呆呆的样子让繁星没了想法。  
“还是说哥哥嫌弃我是男的？……是这样吗？”楚楚可怜的模样没有落在于斌眼里，他只兀自低下头不去看对方。  
“那哥哥喜欢.......那个女生吗？”  
“不喜欢.......”于斌继续摇头。  
繁星暗自握紧了他的手，身下一用力，两人上下交换了位置，灼热柔软的身体贴着对方没有一丝缝隙。繁星低头吻了上去，含着对方微凉的唇瓣轻轻摩挲着，喷薄在对方唇齿间的呼吸也变得甜腻。“哥哥和那个女生亲吻过吗？”  
于斌看着他，还是摇了摇头。  
“那就是……哥哥只和我亲过……对吗？”繁星趴在他身上有些小小的窃喜，伸出手指点了点于斌的下唇，“所以哥哥这里是我的……”话音未落，指腹就被包裹进温热细密的唇齿间，于斌松了松口，繁星的手指便进得更深……继而便是满腹湿漉漉的触感，从手传递到自己全身。  
于斌用舌头抵着繁星的指尖，而后一点点温柔地舔舐着，不放过每一处的纹路。这一下子让身上傲娇的小家伙失了笑，原本白嫩脸颊上的红云又增了几朵。繁星咬着嘴唇无力可逃，手指动了动想要伸出手却被对方牙齿咬的紧紧的。  
“哥哥……你……”对方娇嗔的声音落在心间，激起一层层涟漪四散开来。  
于斌笑了笑，松开他的手，看着他对着自己吃痛的手指呼了口气，然后皱了皱眉头坐直了身子。  
繁星揉了揉自己的手指，待自己回过神，就看到彼此保持着这样的姿势——于斌仰躺在床上而自己跪坐在两侧，两人接触的那个地方不经意变得滚烫灼人。  
撩人的小猫咪也有慌乱的时候。  
  
下一刻自己的脖间覆上了对方的手掌，一下子拉近了两人的距离，繁星望着身前的人，明亮的眼眸中写满了柔情，心间不自觉涌上一波又一波的潮水，像是窒息般的包裹着自己。  
于斌揽着他的后脑勺靠向自己，重新吻上他的唇，带着酥麻和甜蜜的气息缠绕着对方。繁星蜷曲着手指一点点攀上对方的肩膀，直到双手在身后交叉。骤然上升的体温分不清谁是谁，繁星闭上眼睛沉溺在无边无际的海洋中。  
忽的耳边传来一阵刺痛感，繁星颤动了下身体，睁开眼睛。  
于斌伸手摸了摸他的右耳垂，指尖染上夺目的血红，“怎么回事？你受伤了吗？”  
小孩儿把头埋的低低的，“不是……”  
“那怎么……”下一刻，于斌似乎看的更加真切了，一下子明白了缘由，“你……你还去打耳洞了？”  
繁星不敢直视他的眼睛，只是微微点了点头。  
“你打耳洞干什……你……？”说到一半，于斌忽然想到了什么，“你……你……是因为我吗？”  
“嗯……”  
自从第一次被拒绝之后，小孩儿一直惴惴不安。于斌口口声声说的你还小你不懂像是一根根细密的针扎进了繁星内心深处，他知道不对，却还是天真义无反顾的想要证明自己，证明自己已经长大了，不再是小孩。  
可以为你染发，学你打耳洞，出入和你一样的场所，如果我能证明自己跟你一样，你是不是就会给我机会呢。繁星知道答案是NO，却还是停不下悸动的心，停不下每天想要见到对方的心情，停不下每天对他一点点加深的爱恋，停不下为他奋不顾身的努力.......  
过往的画面像是电影般一帧帧在自己脑海里闪现，于斌忍不下心拒绝对方捧着的真心，忍不下心抹去彼此间独有的回忆，忍不下心再看到对方悲伤的眼神，哭泣背对着自己的身影。  
“是不是很疼？”于斌轻轻揉着他的耳垂，想要抹去那些痛楚，想要捧在手心呵护那颗破碎的心。  
“已经不疼了……刚开始有点，慢慢就习惯了……”  
“其实你……不需要这样…………没必要为了我……”  
“是我心甘情愿的，跟哥哥没有关系……”  
“对不起……”  
……  
  
辗转的亲吻落在耳畔，夺目的红色被舌尖一点一滴舔舐干净。于斌轻轻含住对方的耳垂细细亲吻研磨着，好似这样能让人少些痛楚。  
“没关系，我喜欢哥哥……这些都不算什么……”  
“哥哥对不起，我不是故意要去酒吧的，我只是……”  
“我只喜欢哥哥一个人，只想永远跟哥哥在一起 ……只想跟哥哥拥抱接吻，只想跟哥哥做……做……”  
繁星埋在自己肩头呜咽着，一遍遍说着，说到最后话语变成咒语般萦绕在彼此呼吸间。  
“做什么？恩？”于斌停下亲吻的动作，眯着眼睛看向他。  
“没什么……”小孩儿抓着自己衣服的手加重了力气，半天才吐出了后面一句话，“做……做那种事……”  
“哪种事？你不说我怎么知道……”继续玩笑的逗着他。  
“做……”小孩儿闪躲着眼神，于斌看着他，那一抹被酒精药物点燃的情欲悄然爬上对方的双眼，在黑夜中发着光。  
“哥哥……我难受……你帮帮我好不好？”  
“好……”  
迷蒙的双眼含着水汽，脸颊连着脖子都泛上瑰丽的绯红。小孩儿叫嚣着欲望缠上自己的脖颈开始胡乱亲吻起来……  
于斌顿时觉得浑身的血液都沸腾了起来，咆哮着，连粗重的呼吸都变得暧昧，缠绵在此间，心跳间。  
檀香苦涩又清冷的性感被彼此灼热的体温蒸腾的越加浓烈，化为此间最难舍的爱恋，弥漫在唇齿间。舌尖勾着对方独特的味道，像是狂风暴雨的侵袭着各自的领地。  
  
“你知道叫什么名字吗？你偷用的这香水……”  
“Passage d'Enfer……”  
贪恋着世界上仅存的美好，是痴狂也是妄想，是求不得也是忘不掉。  
被世俗的枷锁困住的你我，即使走在末路，也要肆意狂欢。  
管他碧落黄泉还是地狱人间，我都陪你一起下。  
  
就像这一刻贪恋着彼此间的温度，交付着最赤诚的爱恋。

08#  
  
“你不用为我做任何改变……因为……怎么样的你，我都喜欢……”  
于斌亲了亲繁星的额头，一路往下到鼻尖，脸颊，下巴再到脖间。繁星被吻得不知所云，身体一点点瘫软下来，紧紧贴在于斌身上，衣料摩擦间带着痒痒的触感让他不自觉扭动着下身，想要得到倚靠得到释放。于斌的手掌从他衣服下摆伸进去，抚摸着小孩儿光滑的后背肌肤，一路往上沿着脊椎的纹路，指尖带着微热，一路点燃着火焰从腰间直到胸口。  
天旋地转间，繁星倒在了床上，冰凉又灼热的身体贴上柔软的床单仿佛置身云端，轻飘飘的痛快感让繁星轻吐了一口气，落在对方耳边像是勾魂的呻吟。  
繁星勾着于斌的肩膀，含着水的眼眸看着对方，“哥哥真的也喜欢我吗？不是骗我吧？”  
“不骗你……”说着亲了亲小孩儿的睫毛，“喜欢你这儿……”亲了亲鼻尖，“喜欢你这儿……”亲了亲嘴角，“还有这儿……你的一切一切都喜欢……”  
繁星笑了笑，轻轻舔了舔红肿的嘴唇。  
“那.......哥哥你抱抱我……疼疼我好不好……”潮红的脸颊染上细密的汗珠，于斌伸手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，手指顺着脖颈往下摸进对方的衣领里，奈何领口的系带系的太紧，于斌怎么也解不开，心下一阵懊恼，手指使坏般的透过衬衫捏了捏胸前挺立的小小凸起。  
只听着身下人带着委屈的一阵声响，“嗯……哥哥不要……”  
于斌兀的咽了咽口水，手换了地方继续开动。  
猛然被掀开的衣服下摆，暴露在空气中的微凉让繁星忍不住颤抖了下，“呜哥哥……你……”  
于斌没有去听对方的话，径直掀起繁星的衣服下摆，露出小孩儿细嫩的身躯，和着彼此粗重的呼吸，点缀着无边的风月。衬衫下摆摩挲着繁星稚嫩的下巴，被蹭的有些难受，繁星索性张嘴一口咬住，不经意的动作落在对方眼里却是极致的勾人心魄。  
于斌按住繁星的双手扣在头顶，腾出另一只手急不可耐地抚上他胸前裸露的红樱，指腹轻轻揉搓着。极致的酥麻感像是电流般霎时间贯穿全身，繁星眼眸里含着的水滴一点点溢出来，向下划出好看的弧度。紧咬着的衣衫也被打湿，银丝顺着嘴角一路往下，带着别样的风情开垦着新的领域……  
于斌手指打着圈，像是讨好般的抚慰着身下人此刻难耐的欲望。  
“怎么样？”于斌倾身把吻落在对方眼角，把泪滴一点点吻去，“我们繁星喜欢吗？……”说着，停下手中动作看着他。  
繁星只觉得浑身痒痒，裸露的皮肤分分钟渴望着对方的触摸，欲望像是流水般从头顶一直倾泻到全身每个角落。  
‘’嗯……我……要……还……还要……”嘴里含着衣服下摆，怎么也说不清楚，繁星焦躁的摇了摇头想要把东西吐出来。  
于斌看着小孩儿的动作，下身一紧，顾不上其他，伸手就把对方含在嘴里的衣服下摆扯出来，下一秒哗啦一声，连同整件衣服都撕开……对方整个上半身便都暴露在自己眼前……于斌深吸一口气，把繁星衬衫束袖子的两根丝带一起扯出来，三两下把他早已无力瘫软的双手捆住，压在头顶。  
“你乖乖的，好不好？.......你听话……我等会就放开你……”繁星弱弱的点了点头。  
于斌也说不上为什么，看着小孩儿无辜的表情，看着他淌水的眼眸，自己只想进一步欺负他，想让他哭的更加凶，想让他堕落，想要他彻彻底底沦陷在自己的欲望漩涡里。  
  
手被束缚着，繁星觉得自己身前的欲望叫嚣的越加凶猛，只得把双腿勾在对方身上寻找安慰。  
“哥哥……哥哥……你快……快点……”  
繁星身上浓烈不息的欲火仿佛也点燃了自己，于斌伸手麻利的解开自己的衬衫，不管不顾的扔在地上，随后倾身贴上身下人滚烫的躯体。  
纤细的手轻轻游离在彼此身体间，于斌总能恰到好处的挑起对方最敏感的地方，引得身下人一阵阵颤抖，呜咽着求着自己，“哥哥……呜呜不要……轻点嗯……这里额……慢点慢点……不要……”欲望在此间缠绵的间隙一点点壮大，心间那颗长满爱意的种子破土而出，瞬间爬高，悄然长成参天大树。  
“我好热……哥哥……我要脱……你帮我好不好……”挂在手臂间的衬衫总是不经意摩擦着自己裸露的皮肤，又痒又难受，繁星手动不了实在难耐，想要寻找解脱，可是对方就是不让自己如意。  
“求求你了……求求你哥哥……我难受……”  
于斌坏笑着，手下移轻轻解开对方的裤子，一扯便落在了脚踝边。  
繁星在瞬间涨红了脸，害羞的别了过去，“不是……不是脱这里……我……我……”  
“噢？那不然是哪里？”于斌居高临下的看着小孩儿委屈慌乱的模样，像极了一只可爱软糯的小白兔，对上他勾人的目光，自己只想要继续逗他……  
“哥哥你……欺负人……”  
“那又怎么样？不是你主动投怀送抱的吗？”  
“我……不是……我……是……也不是……可是……”小孩儿语无伦次的样子真是可爱爆棚。于斌忍不住又开始亲吻他柔嫩泛红的脸颊，下一秒下移到对方胸前，轻轻含住那一点嫣红，用舌尖舔舐着……  
“啊啊……不……我……不要……”从未有过的快感陌生而又熟悉，像是决堤的潮水一阵阵漫过繁星心间，喊出口的声音变得沙哑动人，惹得于斌又一阵燥热。  
密密麻麻的亲吻像是雨点般落在全身，于斌像是品尝着世间最美味的糕点，一点点舔舐吮吸着对方泛着薄汗又弥漫着奶香的肌肤，像是怎么也不够……情欲像是野兽般啃噬着自己，理智的弦早已崩断，此刻只有彼此最真实的体温，相拥着最真挚的渴望。  
  
“真是勾人的小家伙……”  
繁星被亲吻的软下身子，瘫在床上艰难的动作着，偏偏于斌还用手掌揉搓着他身下火热的挺立，似有若无的挑逗他，快要到达顶峰的时候又慢了下来。繁星觉得自己快要疯了，被这无尽的欲望逼疯。  
“哥哥求求你……”  
“哥哥……好哥哥……”  
于斌亲了亲他的嘴角，加快了手下的速度。  
“啊额……嗯……啊……”没顶的快感来的极致又痛快，就在繁星以为能解脱逃离欲望的瞬间，于斌用手抵在了上面。  
“啊呜……哥哥……你干什么？”  
“怎么了？…”  
哥哥太坏了，繁星暗自在心里念叨着。“哥哥你放开……求求你……放开手……”  
“不放……谁让你勾引我？”  
“哥哥……哥哥我没有……没有……勾引你……没有勾引你……”撒娇的声音落下，心驰神往般，于斌勾着嘴角看着繁星。  
“……”  
“哥哥……我的好哥哥……求求你……我想射……我……我不行了……”  
"你再说一遍？"  
"嗯啊……我说我想……我想射……啊……！！"  
"……"  
  
于斌咬上他的唇，松开手让对方的液体流到自己手上。  
释放后的痛快感，仿佛抽空了全身力气，繁星靠倒在于斌怀里甚是乖巧，脸颊蹭着他微热的胸膛，轻轻低喘着。于斌解开了捆在他手间的带子，低头亲了亲他手腕上的红印。  
"宝贝真乖……"  
繁星蜷缩在于斌怀里，心满意足的拥着他，下腹却不小心顶上了对方的……繁星猛的睁开眼，"哥哥你……"空气仿佛在瞬间凝固，繁星绷直了脚背不敢动。   
身侧的人却没有给他任何喘息的机会——  
手上的液体还残留着余温，燃烧着腥甜的味道，于斌顺手把繁星掰过来，手指便顺着股缝探入那个神秘幽深的穴口。  
私密的地方第一次被闯入，繁星下意识收紧了双腿，把对方的手夹在那个地方……  
"不听话可是要被我绑起来的哦？"说着于斌用了力气抽出手，轻轻拍了拍对方的臀瓣。  
繁星吃痛般皱着眉，"呜呜……哥哥你要……干什么……我……不要碰……"  
手指重新回到了那个地方，轻柔的在穴口打转，不一会儿一根手指轻而易举的没入，随着甬道探入深处。  
"嗯啊……"一下子被填满的异样感让繁星如临大敌，闷哼出来，说不上来到底是难受多还是快感多。  
手指轻轻刮擦着温热的肠壁，带着津液的黏腻感，抚慰着里头的每个角落，一点点带动着先前短暂逝去的欲望。于斌耐下心来用手指做着扩张，一进一出一下下搅动着情欲的火苗，促使它重新燃起。  
"啊哥哥……疼疼疼啊……轻.....轻.......轻一点……"  
说着小孩儿纤细的脚腕缠在了自己腰间，露出下面一大片春色，于斌托着繁星的腰，就着这样的姿势，似乎更加方便了自己手指的进出，搅动着这一池春水。  
"还说不是勾引我？……小坏蛋……"  
"我没有……我不是……"  
于斌一根手指抽插了好一会，觉得差不多时间了，就着手上残余的精华加上了第二根。  
后穴一下子被撑得更大，下身传来火辣辣的疼痛感让繁星又开始止不住颤抖着，眼角开始泛起惑人的红色，交织着纯真和情色的眼眸让于斌失了神。  
"好疼呜呜……哥哥……不要了……快出去好不好……"  
"不好……"于斌亲了亲小孩儿潮湿的脸颊，"你乖一点……很快就不疼了……"  
湿润的甬道好容易吞进了两根手指，于斌轻轻动作着，浓稠的液体混合肠液让进出变得比先前容易起来，带着滑腻的触感一下下顶向深处那个敏感的角落。  
繁星从来没有尝过这样的快感，既疼痛又酥麻的满足感让他紧紧攀住了身上人的肩膀，心间又开始泛起了潮涌，繁星把身体贴向对方想要得到更多依靠，"哥哥……嗯……哥哥……你抱我……你亲亲我好不好……好难受……我要……我想要……"  
繁星的要求于斌都一一满足，唇齿相依间不断牵出的银丝让人心神荡漾，带着淫乱和急切的渴望抚慰着彼此干涸的心间。  
交缠的双腿有些发软，繁星侧着身无力的扭动着，后穴紧致又湿润的触感却丝毫没有让身上的人退却。穴口听话般吞入了第三根手指，有规律的收缩着，于斌咽了咽口水，低头咬了咬对方上下滚动着的喉结。  
"真是撩人的宝贝……"  
"嗯不是……我不是……"  
"怎么不是……你不是自己说想要的吗？你想要，哥哥就满足你啊……是不是？"  
"嗯……是……不是……我没有……哥哥……你又欺负我……"  
嗯想要欺负你，想要占有你得到你，想要让你被我挑起最深的欲望，想要听你甜蜜的呻吟……  
穴口不断往外渗着水，染湿了床单……手指抽送的速度一点点加快，繁星的双腿打着颤，双手无力的挂在于斌的脖子间，仰着头像是个破碎任人摆布的瓷娃娃。  
"哥哥……嗯……"声音低哑又迷人，一遍遍勾着自己的心，落在于斌耳边，带着他难忍的欲望一圈圈胀大。  
不想再忍了，只想握着对方的腰狠狠把自己的欲望顶向最深处，只想把对方揉碎在自己怀里。  
  
只一瞬间，于斌把手指抽了出来。后穴突如其来的空虚感跳动着让繁星一阵哆嗦，"嗯……哥哥……不要……"  
于斌嘴边噙着笑意，猛然把手指塞进了繁星的嘴里，突如其来的腥靡感充斥着口腔，味蕾包裹着旖旎的味道直冲头顶。繁星呜咽着，无处安放的舌头不经意的扫过对方的手指，时不时又勾起一簇簇爱火。  
于斌看着小孩儿的脸颊因为难耐露出痛苦的表情，盛满水的眸子又开始往外流眼泪……心下一阵不忍，把手指收了回来，低头吻了吻他皱起的眉头和柔嫩红肿的双唇。  
繁星回了回神，直觉得自己身前的欲望又有了抬头的趋势，脸上一阵白一阵红，别扭的低下头移开了目光。  
于斌褪下两人身上最后的遮掩，把繁星重新压回到床上，跪坐在两侧，自己滚烫的分身有意无意擦过对方的后穴……  
繁星一阵悸动，心间的火又被肆意的撩起，熊熊燃烧起来，"嗯……哥哥……快……快点……"  
"你说什么？我听不见……"  
"哥哥……嗯……快点快……我要……要哥哥……"  
"要什么？"  
"嗯……要哥哥……"情欲迷了眼，繁星觉得自己眼前的人都看不真切，只得勾着对方的身体寻求安慰。"要哥哥……我要……"  
"要我干什么？嗯？"  
繁星咬着嘴唇难以启齿，眼睛红的厉害，身上蒸腾起暧昧的粉色，下身的欲望丝毫没有给他喘息的片刻。  
"要哥哥……我要哥哥……要哥哥进来……求求你……"  
"……"哥哥实在太坏了，繁星在心里想着，下一刻闭上眼心一横，决定豁出去，臣服于自己可耻的欲望。  
"哥哥快……快给我……给我好不好？嗯……"  
"……"  
"求求你了……哥哥……快上我……我……快……我想跟哥哥……想跟哥哥做……爱……我想跟哥哥做爱……"明明是直白浪荡的话语，从身下人口中说出来却变得那么撩人甜腻。  
于斌压着他接吻，把痛苦难忍的呜咽声堵在对方口中，只剩下彼此间唾液交缠的啧啧水声。  
身下用膝盖顶开他的双腿，有意无意的摩擦他的欲望，耳鬓厮磨间，繁星觉得自己又起了反应……情潮来的汹涌又剧烈，仿佛连带着自己全身的骨头都变得酥麻，直直快要化成一滩水。  
于斌移开嘴唇，眼望着身下的人，小孩儿含着水光的眸子，脸上带着纯真和羞涩，行为却是异常的放荡。  
他一遍遍像是咒语一样在自己耳边说着，哥哥快给我，哥哥求你疼疼我，哥哥求你爱我……  
  
繁星很想要爱，想要对方全部的爱，想要他毫无保留的给他，包容他所有的任性和不安，抱着他一起沉入天堂或是地狱。  
  
于斌觉得这一刻是个人都忍不了。  
他扶着对方的腰，把他的双腿分开到最大，挺身而入，欲望整根没入，狠狠的插进他的最深处。  
霎时间的撕裂感不禁让繁星哀嚎出声，"啊……嗯……疼……"脸上的潮红褪去了一层变得煞白，双腿颤抖着想要勾住对方的腰，奈何失了力气一步步滑下来。  
眼泪大颗大颗的砸下来，顺着脸颊滑落，砸在心间泛起涟漪。繁星觉得身边的一切都变得虚幻，像是做着旖旎的梦，浪漫又美好，而身上切实的痛感一遍遍提醒着自己回到现实。  
后庭陡然被填满，被包裹的酸胀感如同灭顶的快感浇遍自己全身，肠壁被对方的火热一寸寸撑开，像是千万只蚂蚁在身上啃噬，又痒又疼又难忍，繁星只得仰着脖子靠倒在床上。被占有的满足感让他觉得即幸福又煎熬，仿佛能感受到对方在自己身体内跳动的脉搏，连同自己不安的心跳一起牵引着，一波又一波的延绵不断。  
于斌低头欣赏着身下人脸上变换着的表情，分身在对方体内跳动，湿润火热的穴口夹得他发麻似的难受，伸手握住对方纤细的腰身想要动作，想要进出获得更大的解脱和快感。  
"怎么了？……你哭什么……嗯？"汗水和泪水顺着脸颊流下，黏腻的贴合着彼此的身躯。  
"哥哥……好疼啊……救命……"繁星无力的只得咬着嘴唇抽泣。"我疼……呜呜……"  
"宝贝……不是你自己说要的吗？嗯？"  
"我……不是……是……我不知道……"  
于斌俯身，含着他的下唇吮吸着甘甜，舌尖细细的舔舐着贝齿，转而开始亲吻他另一片唇瓣。繁星伸出舌头缠住对方，忘情的回吻着。  
空气中弥漫着香甜和淫靡的味道，一场激烈的情事仿佛才开场。  
  
于斌边吻着对方边开始动作，抵着他的腰来回抽送着自己的欲望。繁星浑身使不出力气，只得挂在他身上任由他动作，忽觉得自己的腰臀被抬高继而又是猛烈的一下撞击没入身下，忍不住又哭着喊叫出来，"嗯啊不要……"  
繁星觉得自己的腰快断了，下身已经不再属于自己，觉得自己仿佛下一秒就要被对方粗重的欲望顶穿。  
"我不行了……不要了……哥哥……求你……"  
眼前的一切变得迷梦，浮着水雾看不清对方的表情，迷迷糊糊中繁星只得见对方眼眸中的自己即放浪又羞耻……不由得闭上眼重新接受对方新一轮的洗礼。  
"啊啊……哥哥……慢一点……太深了……"  
"哥哥……哥哥……"  
浓重的喘息声合着下身交合处的水渍声，让人愈加血脉喷张……于斌觉得自己的欲望到了极致，想要更多，想要插得更深，想要彻彻底底占有他，想要他哭得更厉害，想要肏的更猛烈，想要得到更多……  
无数个想要让他更加加快了自己身下的进攻，每一下的撞击都带着凶猛，犹如狂风暴雨般席卷而来。  
繁星觉得穴口被摩擦的更疼了，仿佛没了知觉，不由得收紧，猛然的一下让伏在自己身上的人顿了顿，"放松……你夹得我好紧……"  
繁星没有动，软绵绵的趴在他身上。  
"乖宝贝……你听话……听话哥哥就让你舒服……好不好？"  
"好……"  
繁星放松的瞬间，于斌挺身把自己的滚烫进得更深，火热的肠壁紧紧缠着自己的分身，每来回一次穴肉就缠的更紧，像是要把他的欲望吃得更深。  
"呜呜……慢点……慢点……不行了……哥哥……"繁星含着泪的模样看的自己又心疼又快活，不由得又加快了抽送的频率。  
"不要吗？可是你下面明明很想要啊……下面可比你诚实多了哦宝贝......."  
"啊啊啊……嗯……哥哥……求求你……慢点……太深了……"深深浅浅的每一下，繁星觉得来回的瞬间自己快要死过去了，从未有过如此激烈的性爱，像是决堤般的狂涌，硬生生把自己拖进海底深处，窒息般的痛苦又带着甜蜜搅得自己心间翻起着无尽的浪花。  
于斌心满意足的拥抱着眼前的人，灼热滚烫的亲吻又重新落在他白嫩泛红的肌肤间，顺着撩人的脖子往下，安抚着胸前战栗的突起，舌间湿热的触感包裹着那一处娇嫩，像是未开花的蓓蕾。  
"宝贝你好甜……"  
甜腻的话语落在心间化成无尽的缠绵。繁星觉得自己快要融化了，一秒都等不了。  
"别说了……嗯……嗯……哥哥……不要……不要……"  
"不要什么……？"  
被唾液浸润过的地方泛着水光，顺着身上每一处肌理往下淌着……又痒又疼……  
于斌坏笑着开口，"不要什么？不要碰这里？"手指只轻轻揉捏着胸前的两点就足够让对方吐出诱人的一连串呻吟……"还是这里？嗯？"另一只手抚摸在繁星下身又重新抬头的欲望上……  
繁星觉得自己羞愧极了，居然在对方的挑逗和操弄下又硬了起来……简直不知道该如何是好了，太丢人了。  
"宝贝……刚才可是你让我进来的？你忘了？"于斌的唇覆上繁星娇小柔嫩的耳垂舔舐着，时不时轻呵一口气。  
"嗯……我……"想了想好像是这样……繁星当下立马觉得后悔极了。  
"你忘了那我就再说一遍？"  
"不要说……不要"  
"我偏要说……刚才……是你……"  
"呜呜……哥哥不要……"  
"是你自己哭着……求我……"  
"哥哥你……"  
"宝贝，是你自己哭着求我……让我上你的……你哭着说让我操你的……是不是？"  
繁星觉得对方简直是恶魔吧，暴戾的挑衅自己，攥紧自己柔软的心脏，然后又在耳边说着爱你的情话，一步步逼退自己残存的理智。  
"是不是……？"  
"……"  
“我.......”  
  
分身在自己体内忽然停下了动作，一圈圈庞大的欲望让繁星后穴酸胀的厉害，不断收缩着渴望对方下一步的进退和爱抚。  
于斌的欲望留在他体内，抵着他那一处的敏感点，不进不退，就是不让对方好过。  
"哥哥……你……你动一动……动一动嗯……"繁星扭动着酸软的腰，下身只想要把对方吃得更深，想要更深的填满自己空虚的内心。  
"那你叫声好听的看看……"  
"哥哥……哥哥……你坏……我这样好……好难受啊……"光滑嫩白的双腿摩擦着自己，叫嚣着渴望自己的怜爱。  
"求求你……哥哥……救救我……"  
"哥哥……好哥哥……"  
"我爱你哥哥……我想要你……"  
于斌继续摇摇头，还不够，想要看着对方继续沉溺，苦苦哀求自己……  
"还有什么……我不知道了……哥哥你……告诉我……"小孩急得又要哭了。  
"嗯……你叫我什么？"  
"嗷呜……哥哥？"  
"换一个～"  
"嗯？……于斌哥哥……"  
"不好，再换一个……"  
"什么？……我不知道了……"  
"……"  
"我什么都愿意，只要哥哥给我……好不好？"理智已在九霄云外，繁星觉得自己快要崩溃了。  
"那……叫声老公听听？"  
"嗯……什……什么？"  
"叫老公……"于斌舔着他的耳垂，轻轻说着。  
"……老……老公……老公……快点……老公我想要……给我……"  
从未见过小孩儿如此放浪淫乱的模样，像是染上血色的白玫瑰扎进自己柔软的心脏。  
"好……真乖……都给你……"说着换了个姿势，把繁星的双腿架在自己肩上，让欲望进的更深，接着来回抽送的更加猛烈。  
"啊啊……啊……好深……"  
"宝贝喜欢吗？"  
"喜……喜欢……"肉体冲撞的疼痛感早已被无尽的快感淹没，繁星主动送上自己的身体，跟对方贴的更加紧密，来回摩擦间撩拨着自己狂热的渴望，一波接一波的高潮席卷着自己，"嗯……好喜欢……"  
"喜欢什么？"  
"喜欢哥哥……嗯……老公......."  
"还有呢？"  
"喜欢哥哥的……哥哥的……喜欢哥哥的一切……喜欢哥哥亲我……喜欢哥哥抱我……"  
情绪已然不受控制，相濡以沫的身躯在月光下勾勒着最美的画面。  
"那……喜欢哥哥操/你吗？嗯？"  
"……喜欢……喜欢……"  
"我家宝贝真乖……"于斌低头亲了亲他的眉眼，"哥哥也喜欢你……"  
"嗯……哥哥我不行了……可以出来了吗？"  
"不行.......宝贝喜欢的话那就让宝贝再吃一会儿……"  
"嗯……不要了……够了.......我.......我不要了.......繁星难受……繁星不要了……"  
真是磨人的小妖精。  
两人在欲望的情海里越陷越深，看不清对方的表情，只得深深拥住彼此取暖。  
"宝贝……你真好看……"  
"哥哥……"  
"宝贝，你嫁给我好不好？"  
"好……"  
"真的吗？说了可不许反悔……"  
"嗯？什么……哥哥……"  
繁星放开手躺倒在床上，任凭身上的人不断掠夺，予取予求，认命般接受对方的爱怜。  
只要你爱我，我可以毫无保留为你献出一切，只要你也给我同样的爱，许我一世。  
  
"宝贝，我射在你里面好不好？"  
"……哥哥说什么？"繁星半眯着眼睛看向于斌，伸手重新圈住他的脖子。潮红的脸颊，微启的嘴唇，半干的泪痕惹人怜爱，甜腻的呻吟随着自己的动作吞吐在耳畔……  
"宝贝……你说……我射在里面会不会把宝贝射怀孕？……"  
"啊？……"  
"宝贝，你给我生孩子好不好？"  
"好……"  
繁星被身下肉体不间断的抽送抽去了意识，迷迷糊糊的应着，半晌反应过来睁开眼，"可是……我不会……"  
小孩儿居然有些委屈的看向自己，于斌觉得自己真是脑热的要命。  
"哥哥……我不会……不会生孩子……"  
于斌吻了吻他的唇，"没关系，我逗你呢傻瓜……我只要你就够了，你就是我的宝贝啊……"  
"嗯……哥哥……"  
  
  
过往满溢的回忆和思恋排山倒海般侵袭着自己，于斌闭上眼睛抱住对方，把自己难舍难分的爱意化为彼此间最诚实的欲望，诉说着抵达最深处。  
你知道吗。  
曾经我害怕懦弱不敢接受你的满腔热情，怕自己沦陷，怕我们会因此走上不归路。你一次次一遍遍捧着那颗真心勇敢的告诉我你爱我，想要跟我在一起。我是胆小鬼，不敢爱你，却一步步沦陷在你的眼中。我害怕你难过，心疼你流泪，只想抱住你回应你的期盼，想去告诉你，其实你不知道，我有多喜欢你，多爱你。  
  
现在，你知道了吗？  
"我爱你……"  
  
身下抽插的速度又一次加快，带领着两人直达巅峰。  


09#  
  
繁星迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候已经是第二天早上。  
落地窗开了半扇，阳光似有若无的洒进来，窗边的那一小盆洋甘菊时不时随风摆动着。  
是暖人的黄色。  
  
轻轻挪动了下身子，繁星翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，脑袋还没完全清醒过来，下半身传来的疼痛感让他一下子触电般睁开了眼，瞬间从梦中惊醒——  
"嘶……"好疼。  
繁星下意识伸出手想要揉一揉眼睛，突然目光落在自己光溜溜的身上。自己只依稀记得昨天晚上欢爱过后，被抱去清洗……后来也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，然后毫无印象……  
低头闻了闻，是馥郁的清冷味道，也是昨晚他的味道……繁星抿了抿嘴，心间一热，兀自开心起来。但是疼痛感还是把他无情的扯回现实。双手撑着床单，缓缓的坐起身，繁星终于看清了四周——  
偌大的床上只有自己一个人傻坐着，全然没有对方的身影。  
繁星犹豫了没多久，便决定起身出去看个究竟。掀开被子，刚穿好裤子，一个熟悉温暖的怀抱从身后贴了上来，没有一丝防备。  
"你醒了……"嗯？从哪里冒出来的？  
昨夜的温度仿佛还在自己体内，繁星刷的停住了动作，从脸颊到耳根一下子红了个遍。  
于斌把下巴抵在繁星的肩膀上，双手把小人儿圈在自己怀里。说话间嘴唇有意无意擦到对方蔓上潮红的脖颈，带着痒痒的触感，好似在挠着自己的心尖。  
繁星轻轻点了点头，微微喊了声，"哥哥……"  
甜腻的声音又像是小猫一般时刻抓挠着自己蠢蠢欲动的心，于斌咽了咽口水，把怀里的人翻转过来。  
对方的头发乱糟糟，刘海被捋到另一边露出额头，泛着水雾的眼睛里倒映着自己， 开合的睫毛一阵阵扫过自己颤动的心房。   
眼前的人仿佛时刻都是如此让人着迷。  
没有多想，于斌又重新把繁星压回了床上，吻住了他柔嫩诱人的唇。  
是个无比温柔绵长的吻，有着对方专属的迷人味道，昨夜的记忆像是开了闸一般涌上心头……  
繁星闭上眼正打算好好享受的时候，于斌却移开了，轻轻使坏般的捏了捏身下人的脸颊，"早安吻～"  
"哦……"尾音拖了好半天才依依不舍的落下。繁星鼓着腮帮子，小心翼翼的放开环着对方脖子的手。  
"怎么？我们繁星想的是什么？……"于斌撑着手，饶有兴趣的看着他。  
"没有没有才没有……你又瞎说了……"繁星有些懊恼的撇了撇嘴。  
于斌倾身，在他耳边说着"昨天晚上你怎么叫的你不记得了吗？"  
"啊……额……嗯……我……我……没有……"  
"那再叫一次看看？好不好？"  
"嗯？什么……我喜欢哥哥？…"  
"嗯？还有呢？……除了这个……"  
"还有……没有了…………唔……"断断续续的字眼再一次淹没在热切的亲吻里。   
繁星被吻得有些喘不过气，指尖轻轻抵着对方的肩膀没有再动作，心跳开始乱了节奏，好不容易趋于正常的体温又开始攀高，下半身抵着对方的地方又好似有了抬头的趋势……  
"呜……不要了……哥哥……晚上再……晚上……"  
脱口而出的话，繁星又刷的脸红了一大圈，自己刚才说了什么？？太羞人了！！！太尴尬了！！  
"噢？原来宝贝晚上还想要……？"  
"啊不是……不是这个意思……我……哥哥又取笑我……"紧紧捂着脸不去看对方，不用想也知道对方现在一定笑开了花。  
总是在喜欢的人面前丢脸的感觉，实在太错杂了。  
"好啦，乖～我不取笑你～"于斌翻身下来，揉了揉小孩儿的头发。  
"你再睡会吧，我去做早餐～"  
于斌重新帮繁星盖好被子，自己下了床。走了两步又折回来，俯身亲了亲对方的额头。  
繁星透过指缝看向对方，"好～"  
  
甜蜜又撩人的小家伙。  
  
肉体的欢快之后，两人的距离瞬间拉近毫无保留。在自己喜欢的人面前再也不必隐藏自己，能痛快的诉说爱意大抵是人世间最美妙的事情了吧。  


于是乎，上午十一点。  
繁星套了件白色的连帽卫衣，晃悠悠的进了厨房，入眼便是对方围着围裙在做饭的样子，甚是贤惠。繁星满意的笑了笑，快步跑了过去，从背后抱住了对方。  
"哥哥在做什么呀？"  
"意大利面……你别动，影响我了……"  
"嗯？不高兴……我就要这样……"继续靠在于斌背后撒娇。  
于斌顿了顿，拿起筷子，夹了几根面条转过身喂给身后的小人。  
"怎么样？能吃吗？"  
小孩儿一口就把面条吸了进去，嘴角还沾着红色的番茄酱。繁星想了想，正准备回答的时候，对方湿热的唇就覆了上来，含着他的唇瓣，用舌头轻轻触碰，三两下就把嘴边的番茄酱舔得干干净净，末了还说了句，"好甜……"  
"额……"  
于斌放下手里的筷子，关了火， 伸手托住繁星的细腰，把他放在了餐桌上。还没等人反应过来，四目相对的下一秒，双唇又重新贴了上去，后脑勺被对方制住，繁星动弹不得只好双手回抱住他……慢慢加深这个甜蜜的亲吻……  
  
繁星觉得自己也是痴了，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，连着手机铃声响起也没有去理会，只是手臂紧紧缠着眼前的人……  
食物的香味混合着彼此身上的气味让两人忘乎所以，繁星双腿又不由自主的挂在了于斌身上，下身贴合的地方又渐渐变得火热……  
说不尽的爱意融化在彼此的呼吸间，亲吻里，只闭着眼睛接受对方的一切……  
  
两人一路从厨房亲到客厅，繁星气喘吁吁的想要推开，奈何对方强制又霸道的捏着自己的后颈，逼迫着自己不得不顺从的迎合他。  
"唔……哥哥……不要了……"  
"什么不要？"  
"不要亲了……不行了……"  
于斌眼含笑意，推着他继续往前走，"怎么不行？"  
"嗯……疼……嘴巴疼……"小孩儿呜咽着，扑闪着，眼泪汪汪的看向自己……  
"你说要在沙发上还是房间里？二选一……"  
说话间繁星已经被逼退到了墙边，"什么……我……"  
于斌不说话，没有给对方考虑的空隙，直直把手伸向对方身后的裤子里，开始揉捏起来……  
"啊不是……"  
"快选？嗯？"  
繁星只觉得眼前的人又变成大恶魔了，眼里燃着红色的火焰，正虎视眈眈的想要吞掉自己。  
"……房房……房间……里……"在喜欢的人面前总是败下阵来，繁星懊恼自己，但也觉得没来由的有些甜蜜……真是见鬼。  
于斌推开房间门，一把横抱起繁星走进房间，转而把人死死的压在床上……  
"哥哥……我还疼着……"  
"没事，我会温柔的……"  
"可是现在是大白天……晚上再……好不好……"越是求饶越是激起对方的征服欲。  
"怕什么，白日宣淫，未尝不可～"  
"可……可是……我饿了……先吃饭……"  
"哥哥给你吃好不好……"  
"嗯？……不是……不是……"  
"乖宝贝，那你自己脱好不好？……喂饱哥哥了我们再吃饭……"  
“呜呜.......哥哥求求你了放过我吧......”  
“那你再叫声老公，我就放过你.......”  
“老公.......老公.......”  
“恩.......真乖.......给老公亲亲.......”  
"呜呜……哥哥真坏……说话不算话......."  
“哥哥不坏，繁星不爱.......”  
"嗯……不要……疼……"  
"……"  
……  
  
  
10#  
  
一连着好几日，两人都时不时就粘在一起。  
夜晚睡在一张床上缠绵，早上也要对方亲亲才肯起床，吃饭的时候也要坐在对方怀里，坐在沙发上看电视的时候两个身影也不自觉靠在了一起，洗完澡也要对方给自己吹头发，吹着吹着手又不老实的环上了对方的腰。  
繁星喜欢被于斌抱着，心里是满满的幸福感和归属感，这种感觉来的凶猛又不真切，繁星只觉得自己越来越离不开对方了，觉得世上再也没有第二人会这样爱着自己了。  
他们在属于两个人的世界里尽情欢愉，在窗台边拥抱，在浴室里接吻，在沙发上做爱，把星月踩在脚下，把爱意吻在心间。  
  
日升月沉，花开花落，繁星都觉得跟自己没关系，只要有自己爱的人在身边，每一天都是情人节，每天都快活无比。

末日之前，我们抵死缠绵吧。  


殊不知，末日不会来，但是开学的日子却悄然已至。  
  
  
开学前的晚上，繁星窝在于斌怀里怎么也不肯睡。  
"12点还不睡？明天可是要早起的哦～"  
"我不要，明天就要跟哥哥分开了，我不开心……"繁星嘟囔着嘴死死拽住于斌的手臂。  
"乖啦，又不是再也见不到了，一周五天很快的，周末我就去学校接你好不好？"于斌揉了揉小孩儿的头发，柔声细语的安抚他。  
"可是……要这么多天……我不要住校了，这样就能每天回家见到哥哥了……"  
"别闹……繁星宝贝乖……"  
"可是……"  
"听不听哥哥话？"  
"听……哥哥……那哥哥……"边说边扭动着身子，一条腿朝着于斌缠了上去，有意无意的摩擦着某个地方，"哥哥你可以爱爱我吗？……"  
于斌目光流转，放在繁星背后的手渐渐加了力气，对方深邃的眼里发着光，一遍遍诉说着此刻内心的狂热。  
"今天太晚了……睡吧……"说着于斌便准备把手臂收回来，却眼见身侧的繁星开始脱衣服，不一会儿就把自己剥了个干净，像是颗刚蒸熟的白煮蛋，粉嫩嫩滑腻腻的胳膊伸向自己，开始解他的扣子……  
"你干什么，把衣服穿好……"于斌极力控制着自己，虽然很喜欢小孩儿主动求欢，但是一想到明天要开学，本着为对方着想的心情还是让他找回了理智。  
繁星力气却出奇的大，两人挣扎间，衣服都散落开来。繁星伸手抚上于斌的下身，"哥哥明明也想要，为什么不承认……"  
"你不要这样……"呼吸沉重的起伏着。  
"不要怎么样？不要勾引你吗？可我就是……我就是故意在勾引哥哥……哥哥真的不要吗？"眼角泛着泪光，手臂温柔的环着身下的人，繁星跨坐在于斌身上，盯着他，一字一句的说着。  
于斌心一横，伸出手回抱住繁星，翻过身圈住他闭上眼睛开始亲吻……带着甜蜜和苦涩的眼泪融化在唇边。  
  
"哥哥，我爱你……我真的爱你……"  
"宝贝我也爱你……"  
"哥哥给我……我想要……"  
"好，都给你，宝贝想要什么都给你，星星月亮都摘给你～"  
"我不要月亮，也不要星星，我只要哥哥……"  


哪怕是最后一次，也希望你爱我，哪怕是疼痛，也希望你记住我，记住我最爱你的模样，把我刻进你的生命里。  
在分别之前。  


TBC  
未完待续。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 注：《忘鸟爱》 - Serrini樹妮妮  
> Passage d' Enfer - (L'Artisan Parfumeur)   
> 阿蒂仙品牌旗下中性香水，中文译为冥府之路


End file.
